Chocolate
by I'mNotShortI'mFunsize
Summary: When Heather hears something that Alejandro said back in World Tour, she questions whether he is truly sincere about trying to win over her heart. Takes place a few months after the events of All Stars. AleHeather. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama; it is the property of Teletoon and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

><p><em>~Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro. I'm not your babe, I'm not your babe, Fernando. Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Just smoke one cigarette and hush.~<em>

Heather scowled and glanced over at her cell phone as it continued to ring on her side table. Honestly, she didn't want to talk to that jerk-face at the moment, considering they had just had a major fight the previous night. Why was he even calling? Usually, Alejandro knew better than to bother her after an argument. Apparently though, he didn't have enough sense to wait a few days like usual.

With a smug grin, she allowed the phone to ring out until it hit voicemail. Good. "What the hell could he even want to talk about that can't wait a few more days anyway," she muttered to herself. After applying the last of her mascara, Heather gave her reflection a once over in the mirror before nodding in satisfaction.

_~Don't call my name, don't call my name, Alejandro. I'm not your babe, I'm not your ba-~_

Before she could even think about what she was doing, Heather snatched the phone up and answered it. But before the person on the other line could even get a word in, she spat, "Stop calling me, jerk-face. I don't want to deal with you right now."

_"__Mi reina, you know how I love it when you speak with such anger. But can we not talk?" _came the silky smooth purr from the phone.

"No, we can't," Heather growled.

When he next spoke, the Queen Bee could hear the exasperation in his voice, _"Heather, I'm sorry for our fight. Can we please move past it? I miss kissing those muy sexy lips of yours."_

She remained silent for a few minutes, contemplating his words. Usually, she would just ignore him. If she didn't, then he never learn his lesson. With smugness just dripping from her voice, she replied, "Say you were wrong, and maybe I'll consider it."

He must have lowered the phone, for she could just faintly hear a few Spanish swears that she'd picked up on after dating him for a few months. Eventually he said, "_Must we really go to such drastic measures? I already apologized for arguing… that is enough."_

Heather rolled her eyes. Him and his damned pride. "No. I want to hear you say you were wrong. Otherwise I'm hanging up and you can just deal with not kissing my '_muy sexy_' lips."

Alejandro let out a frustrated growl on the other end. _"Fine. I was… wrong,"_ he choked out, as if saying the words would physically harm him.

The Asian teen smirked triumphantly, "Good. And you'll never say it again, right?"

She could practically feel him roll his eyes when he replied, _"Very well. I will never insult your… taste in music again."_ He was quiet for a moment or two, before saying, _"Now may I come over, chica?"_

"Whatever," was her only response, before ending the call. Checking herself one last time in the vanity mirror, she smirked. She looked hot… not that there was ever a time when she didn't look drop dead gorgeous. After pocketing her phone, the Queen Bee began to head downstairs into the living room.

Fortunately, her parents were at her brother's soccer game, and her sister was off doing something with her lame friends, so Heather had the entire house to herself. Well, for now anyways. Knowing Alejandro, he would probably be over in half an hour, despite their homes being nearly an hour away from each other. That jerk always managed to either talk or flirt his way out of speeding tickets. It was disgusting.

Laying out on the leather couch, Heather casually turned the television on before turning her eyes to her phone. She was about to text her friend Vanessa when a familiar tune began to play on the television.

_~I wanna live, close to the sun. So pack your bags 'cause I've already won. Everything to prove, nothing's in my way, I'll get their one day. 'Cause I wanna be famous. Na na na na na na-~_

"Seriously… they're re-airing World Tour? It's been like, two years!" she muttered. However, after a moment she tucked her phone away and decided to settle in and watch it. After all, it would still be a while before Ale-jerk-dro arrived.

Fairly soon into the episode, she was able to discern that it was when they all went to Sweden. The Queen Bee couldn't help but feel smug about Gwen getting kicked off the plane when she recalled that it had happened in the previous episode. However, her amusement quickly died down when the television began to show _her boyfriend _flirting with a certain C.I.T.

"Ugh, what an ass…" she growled. "Why did he ever even try to flirt with her? It's disgusting to watch." Moments later, the show aired her confessional. It was good to know that her opinion of Alejandro and Courtney hadn't really changed at all.

Losing interest quickly, she glanced down at her phone and began to text her friend. Just as she was about to hit send, something on the show caught her attention and she frowned up at the screen.

"Wait, what was that?" she snapped, rewinding it.

After handing Courtney a cookie, the Alejandro on screen spoke, "My mother always said the way to a woman's heart is a long road. But short-cuts are made with chocolate."

Then they showed a confessional of the Spaniard planning to backstab Courtney, but Heather wasn't really paying attention anymore.

"Chocolate, huh?" she murmured, glaring at the screen. "Why hasn't he ever given me any chocolate?" Heather knew she shouldn't care, since she rarely ever ate anything that was considered fattening. But… why hadn't he ever tried giving her chocolate? Wasn't her heart important enough to warrant an attempt at a short-cut?

She didn't really focus much on the rest of the episode, only bothering to even glance at the screen when they sang about building Gwen's face out of wood.—What was with the lame disco outfits? Had the show really edited her into something _that hideous_? Ugh!—But for the most part she was still caught up on his chocolate remark.

Eventually, the doorbell rang and she quickly shut of the television before moving to answer it. The Spaniard in the entryway eyed her up and down and purred, "_Dios mio, te ves muy sexy, mi amor._"

Heather rolled her eyes. She had been able to pick up on some Spanish since dating him, but for the most part she just found it annoying. Mostly.

"May I come in?" Alejandro asked, giving her one of his perfect smiles.

"Hmm, I guess," she replying, turning around and stalking over to the couch. However, before she could even come close to it, a pair of strong, tanned arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed as Alejandro pulled her into his chest, "Ugh, let me go."

"_Mi ángel_, why are you being so difficult today. I already apologized—as loathe as I am to admit it—so what is bothering you, _chica_?" he murmured, sliding his hands down until they rested on her hips.

The Queen Bee crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing's bothering me," she snapped.

When Alejandro only arched one of his manscaped brows at her, she glared up at him. "Heather…" he said gently, trying to coax her into just telling him what was wrong.

They engaged in a silent stare-off for a minute, before Heather eventually huffed and glanced away. "If you must know… it's something you said back on World Tour to Courtney," she growled.

The Spaniard frowned at her and tilted her chin up until she was forced to look at him. "Heather… I've already told you, I never cared about any of those girls that I flirted with on that show. _Especially Courtney_. Why the sudden jealously?"

She slapped his hand away and retorted, "Okay, eww. I am so not jealous. It has nothing to do with your disgusting attempt to flirt with Courtney."

He blinked at that, "Then what is wrong?"

"It's just… on the show you said your mother told you that the way to a woman's heart is a long road, but chocolate can make short-cuts… or something like that," she mumbled, a light blush dusting her cheeks at voicing the words. "How come you've never given me any chocolate?"

"I was under the impression that you didn't care for sweets or candy," she replied smoothly.

The Asian teen shrugged, "Well duh. But… well, it just seems like you don't think trying to win me over is all that important."

Alejandro smiled and reached over to pull her into his chest. He gently began to caress her cheek, before cupping her face and pressing their lips together. When he pulled away, the Spaniard said, "Heather, the reason I haven't given you any chocolate, is because I don't _want_ to take any short-cuts with you." He wrapped his hand around her own and held it to her chest. "I want to _earn_ your love the right way, even if it is more difficult."

Heather stood their speechless, unable to think of what to say. He merely smiled at that and reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't withhold chocolate because you mean less to me. I do it because winning your heart is _too important to cheat on_." Alejandro smirked, "It's the one thing in my life that isn't 'strictly strategic'."

By now, Heather was blushing furiously and a warm feeling had begun to develop in her chest. In an attempt to not seem like some sort of love-struck idiot, she muttered, "Wow… umm… sappy much? Jeez, a simple 'because I don't want to' would have sufficed… you jerk."

He laughed and leaned down to press his forehead against her own. _"Te amo."_

She smiled softly. "I know," she replied, before bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So umm… yea. Not sure if this has been done before, but recently I re-watched most of World Tour, and that line just kinda stuck out at me. Figured I needed to write a one-shot about it. If you like it, please leave a review!<strong>

**Also, feel free to check out my other story, Total Drama: Unleashed. It's a very Heather-centric fic, but you might like it.**


End file.
